Is there anybody going to listen to my story?
by mArmalade skyEs
Summary: Vida de Teddy en Hogwarts & un poquito después también :P
1. In Between Days

**Disclaimer**. Nada me pertenece, bueno…algunos personajes los invente yo pero…es igual (:

Teddy despertó esa mañana un poco cansado, supuso que no había dormido casi nada, pero eso no importaba, ese era el gran día.

-Teddy, cariño –tocaron la puerta de su habitación– ¿estás despierto?

-Sí abuela –dijo alzando la voz para que su abuela lo escuchara-

-Cariño, cuando estés listo baja a desayunar, cuando llegue tu padrino, nos vamos, así que apresúrate –después de decirle esto, Teddy oyó como bajaba las escaleras-

Su abuela era una mujer muy hermosa, ella no parecía ''abuela'', siempre era amable y cariñosa con él, pero Teddy no podía dejar de notar la tristeza de sus ojos.

El niño se levanto de su cama, se estiró y salió de la habitación para ir al baño.

Se observo en el espejo, su cabello estaba azul eléctrico, aunque ya controlaba la mayoría de sus capacidades de metamorfomago, no podía manejar lo de las sensaciones.

Se quito el piyama que traía puesto y entro en la ducha, abrió la llave y agua caliente comenzó a caer por su pequeño cuerpo.

¿Qué pensaran los otros chicos de mí? –Susurró– ¿Y si piensan que soy raro?

El nerviosismo llego a él nuevamente, su abuela ya le había hablado sobre eso, pero Teddy todavía tenía esa preocupación.

Cuando volvió en sí cerro rápidamente la llave de la ducha, se coloco una bata y fue directo a su habitación, abrió el armario y busco ropa para ponerse, una polera, unos pantalones y un chaleco, lo simple.

Después de asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, bajo a desayunar, su abuela preparo una deliciosa tarta de melaza y un poco de jugo de calabaza, lo preferido de Teddy.

-Aquí tienes, apresúrate que tu padrino llegara en cualquier momento

-Sí –comenzó a comer el desayuno, ni lento ni rápido, cuando estaba a punto de terminar su desayuno escucha la voz de su padrino proveniente de la sala de estar de la casa.

-Hola Harry, Teddy está terminando de desayunar

Teddy apareció de repente en la sala de estar y abrazó a su padrino con fuerza.

-Hola Teddy, veo que estas muy entusiasmado–su padrino sonreía, como siempre–

-Sí, mucho –sonrió el niño-

Su padrino, Harry Potter, era una persona, era amable y educado, siempre se preocupaba por él y que su abuela estuvieran bien.

-Bien ¿Está listo?

-Yo iré a buscar mi bolso –dijo Andrómeda saliendo de la sala.

-Estoy un poco nervioso –dijo el niño-

-Es normal, pero cuando estés en Hogwarts lo amaras –sonrió-

-¿Cómo está la pequeña? – Pregunto Andrómeda entrando nuevamente con un bolso morado-

-¿Lily?, oh está muy bien, un poquito pesada –bromeó– pero es hermosa

Una sonrisa de dolor- pero bien disimulada- se dibujo en el rosto de Andrómeda, Teddy lo notó, conocía demasiado las caras de su abuela.

-Bien, entonces, ¿nos vamos? –Preguntó Harry-

Después de viajar por la Red-Flu, llegar al Callejón Diagon, comprar todo lo necesario para Teddy en Hogwarts y que luego de una divertida discusión entre su abuela y su padrino, el cual le insistía a la mujer que él pagaría todos los gastos, llegaron a la estación de King's Cross, Teddy se escombró por ver a tantos muggles juntos, los adultos lo guiaron con su carrito a traspasar la barrera y entrar a la plataforma 9¾.

-Justo a tiempo –dijo Andrómeda-solo faltan 2 minutos

Teddy abrazo a su abuela fuertemente prometiéndole que escribiría frecuentemente, luego le otorgo un álbum de fotos con su nombre grabado en él, ella le aconsejo que lo viera durante el viaje, luego abrazo a su padrino y este le aconsejo que no se metiera en problemas, ya que después de todo, era hijo de Remus Lupin, nada más y nada menos que un merodeador.

Entró en el tren y se quedo en la ventanilla para ver a su abuela y su padrino despidiéndose de él con la mano, luego buscó un compartimento pero casi todos estaban llenos, hasta que encontró uno, había una niña dentro, estaba con una bolsa de chocolates, con la cara pegada a la ventanilla del compartimento.

Teddy tocó la puerta y ella lo miró y le sonrió, tenía la boca manchada de chocolate, Teddy entró en el compartimento y se sentó frente a ella.

-Hola niño con pelo azul –rió ella, una castaña de ojos cafés claros- Soy Eleanor, mucho gusto.

-Yo…Yo soy Ted, pero puedes decirme Teddy –sonrió el niño, divertido por su boca rodeada de chocolate-

-¿Quieres uno?, son muggles, me los dio mi abuelo

-No, estoy bien, gracias –dijo el niño, su pelo involuntariamente se torno de color morado y la niña puso una cara de asombro muy graciosa al verlo-

-¡Eres un metamorfomago! –Su cara de asombro cambio a una mucho más divertida, apretando los labios y arrugando la nariz- Yo quería serlo –luego sonrió a Teddy

-Dime, ¿a qué casa iras?, yo iré a Gryffindor, mis padres fueron a Gryffindor, me gusta Gryffindor.

-Creo…no sé, pero…en realidad no estoy seguro –el niño puso cara de pensativo- mi padre fue a Gryffindor, mi madre a Hufflepuff, mi abuelo a Ravenclaw y mi abuela a Slytherin, pero yo no quiero ir a Slytherin-

-Oh no, no me gusta para nada Slytherin-dijo poniendo una cara de desagrado muy graciosa.

A simple vista Eleanor parecía un poco torpe, pero era muy divertida y curiosa y…

-¿Qué es eso que llevas allí? –Pregunto la castaña mirando curiosa el álbum de fotos que traía Teddy en sus manos-

-Oh, no lo sé –lo abrió y sintió miles de emociones juntas, su cabello se volvió de un tono suave de verde–

Habían fotos de él cuando era un bebé, su padre era un hombre castaño y apuesto, pero demostraba gran cansancio, tenía varias cicatrices en su rostro, su madre parecía era una mujer hermosa, lucía un cabello rosa chicle que le sentaba muy bien, ella sonreía en los brazos de su esposo.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar –Eleanor se afligió y puso una cara aún más graciosa que las anteriores, y él no pudo evitar reírse-¡OYE! No te rías

-Es que me dan mucha risa tus caras –su cabello volvió a tornarse morado-

-¡Sí todos dicen eso! –sonrió-

Teddy dedujo que Eleanor hacia involuntariamente esas caras.

-Cierto, ¿Querías saber de que era esto? –Señalo el álbum y la castaña asintió- es un álbum de fotos, tiene fotos, de…mis padres y yo…y no sé…-balbuceo-

-Para que te sientas cómodo, te hablaré de mi vida –interrumpió la castaña– yo me llamo Eleanor Tanya Wood, tengo 11 años, nací el 29 de agosto de 1998, mis papás se llaman Oliver y Katie, tengo cuatro hermanos, Olivia, Ben, Ryan y Charlotte y…-tomó una pausa para respirar-Me gusta el Quidditch, y ahora te conocí a ti, ¡fin! –Eleanor puso cara de gato-

-Tienes una gran familia, no sé si contarte…-la niña lo miró con cara de gorila y no pudo aguantar la risa-¡BIEN! Pero no digas nada ¿sí?–sin saber por qué Teddy se sentía muy bien con esa niña, era graciosa y sentía que podía confiarle cualquier cosa- Yo me llamo, Ted Remus Lupin, nací el 20 de abril de 1998 –Eleanor puso cara de gorila de nuevo– mis padres fueron Remus y Nymphadora, pero me decían que le gustaba que la llamaran por su apellido Tonks, ellos murieron en la batalla del 2 de mayo, pero estoy orgulloso de ellos, por que lucharon por el bien y fueron muy valientes…bien, me gusta la tarta de melaza y ahora estoy hablando contigo– el niño sonrió-

La chica sonrió de una manera muy sincera a Teddy, no sabía que decir, así que se quedo callada.

-Creo que me gustaría ir a Gryffindor, ahora –el niño sonrió y la niña apretó los ojos-

Durante el camino, Eleanor y Teddy hablaron de muchos temas, acompañados de las caras de Eleanor y divertidos viendo el álbum de fotos de los Lupin, en cuanto el tren acabo su recorrido, los niños tenían ya sus túnicas puestas y estaban listos para de una vez por todas, asistir a Hogwarts.

Al bajar, Teddy se topó con Hagrid con un farol en la mano y llamando a los niños de primer año, el es un buen amigo de su padrino que por cierto era muy gracioso.

-¡Hagrid! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Tenia una cara pensativa en el rostro-

-Hola pequeño Teddy, ¡yo trabajo aquí! ¿No lo recuerdas? –Rió Hagrid-

-Oh verdad –chasqueo los dedos –

-Bien, ¡los de primero!, síganme –grito Hagrid–

Los niños llegaron a Hogwarts en botes, Eleanor y Teddy iban juntos con otros niños, eran gemelos, eran idénticos pero sus miradas eran muy diferentes.

Bajaron de los botes y siguieron caminando por un rato hasta una gran puerta, donde se hallaba un hombre demasiado bajito que hasta los alumnos de primero eran más grandes que él.

-La Clasificación de Las Casas es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, su casa será algo como su Familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de su casa, dormirán en el dormitorio de su Casa y pasarán sus tiempos libres en la Sala Común de su casa –dijo el hombrecillo–Al cruzar esta puerta serán todos seleccionados para una casa, ya sea Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin.

Los niños que estaban alrededor de Teddy susurraban el nombre de las casas en la que cada uno de ellos deseaba asistir.

Las puertas se abrieron y el profesor Flitwick hizo un ademán para que lo siguieran, hasta que los hizo ponerse en fila frente a los profesores y la directora.

La profesora Aurora Sinistra que estaba junto a un banco y un extraño sombrero, que Teddy supuso era el Sombrero Seleccionador, tenía un pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

-Anderson, Carlee –dijo la profesora, la niña se dirigió hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador, la profesora Sinistra lo colocó en su cabeza y este grito ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Varios Alumnos pasaron después de esa niña, pero las personas tomaron mucha más atención cuando uno de los gemelos fue llamado.

-Jaspersen, Andy –llamo la profesora-

Andy, era un niño con mirada confiada y egocéntrica, caminaba de forma exagerada y al llegar se sentó y dijo algo al Sombrero que Teddy no pudo escuchar ni entender, pero el Sombrero grito al instante ¡SLYTHERIN!, luego el niño camino nuevamente de forma exagerada hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, y todos ellos aplaudían.

Pero nuevamente todos fijaron su atención en el otro niño, el gemelo del niño que había sido seleccionado el Slytherin, Teddy pudo notar que él no era como su hermano, tenía una mirada amigable y caminaba normalmente, aunque físicamente eran iguales a Teddy le pareció que él era diferente a su hermano.

-Jaspersen, Andrew.

-Estoy seguro que irá a Slytherin, es obvio –dijo un niño rubio demostrado una cara de desprecio que estaba al lado de Teddy- es un Jaspersen

El niño ya tenía el Sombrero en su cabeza, el sombrero demoro un rato en seleccionarlo y todos quedaron estupefactos al escuchar al sombrero gritar ¡GRYFFINDOR!

-Lupin, Ted –llamo la profesora-

-Ve Teddy –le susurró Eleanor sonriendo-

El niño de cabello morado, camino rápidamente hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador, su cabello se torno de un color verde al notar que todos lo observaban, se sentó y la profesora Sinistra, colocó el Sombrero sobre él y este comenzó a decirle:

-Oh, un tanto difícil niño, eres muy inteligente y podrías quedar en Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff es una muy buena opción para ti, ya que eres lean y si te propones algo lo logras, y podrías lograr mucho en Slytherin –Teddy puso cara de dolor–Pero veo que no quieres Slytherin, así que ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Teddy sonrió y miró a Eleanor que hizo un ademán de ¡genial!

Luego de que todos los alumnos fueran seleccionados el gran banquete comenzó -Teddy se animo de que hubiera tarta de melaza- a su lado estaban Eleanor y Mike, en frente estaba Andrew y Eleanor no pudo evitar preguntarle…

-Oye ¿y por qué estas en Gryffindor? –Pregunto la niña con cara pensativa- eres un Jaspersen.

-Yo…no lo sé, y en verdad nunca quise estar en Slytherin –suspiro el niño un tanto incomodo-

-Oh, bueno tú me caes bien –rió Eleanor y el niño sonrió-

Luego el banquete termino y Eleanor se enojo ya que quería seguir comiendo.

-Los alumno de primer año en Gryffindor por acá –dijo un castaño, alumno que Gryffindor que poseía una reluciente insignia en su túnica.

Los alumnos lo siguieron y llegaron frente a un retrato con una Gran Dama, muy gorda por cierto –el muchacho dijo algo como ''Aguamenti'' y la puerta del retrato se abrió dejando ver la Sala Común, muy acogedora, Teddy no pudo dejar de pensar que pasaría unos años inolvidables en Hogwarts.

* * *

Holi, poco largo el capítulo hah, es que de verdad que me inspiré demasiado :3 ok espero que les guste, esta es mi perspectiva de la vida de Teddy en Hogwarts y por cierto AMO a Teddy :D bueno saludos! Peaces :3


	2. New Perspective

Saludos a Poni & Gui, mi Beta :)

**Disclaimer**. No soy Rowling, por desgracia.

* * *

Teddy caminaba por los largos y anchos pasillos de Hogwarts, con sus nuevos amigos y compañeros de dormitorio, el gemelo Andrew Jaspersen y Mark Hutcherson.

Andrew es un castaño muy calmado, él tiene un gemelo Andy, pero se llevan fatal, Teddy no quería parecer entrometido así que prefería no preguntar sobre el tema, lo único que lo diferencia de su hermano, es un lunar al costado del cuello.

Mark es un niño animado y un poco torpe, es hijo de muggles, siempre le habla a Teddy de ''música muggle'', le encanta dormir y comer.

Compartía dormitorio con otros 2 chicos, Robert Ruczinski y John Clapton, pero no los conocía muy bien.

–Teddy, ¿Qué clase teníamos después del almuerzo? –Preguntó Mark pensativo.

Teddy lo miró pensativo.

–Vuelo –Respondió Andrew por él.

– ¡Sí eso! –Rió Teddy.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, era temprano aún, así que tenían tiempo de sobra para comer, Teddy diviso a Eleanor a lo lejos sentada junto a una niña de expresión seria, Eleanor le estaba hablando animadamente, sin poder evitar las caras tontas que ponía.

Los niños caminaron por la larga mesa y se sentaron frente a ellas.

– ¡Hola chicos! –Eleanor abrió los ojos como plato sonriendo –Ella es Yulia, está en el mismo dormitorio que yo –Aplaudió apretando los ojos.

Yulia tiene el cabello castaño claro, ojos pardos como los de Andrew y pecas en sus mejillas, ella les sonrió débilmente, Andrew dejo caer su tenedor de repente.

– ¿Nos toca clase de vuelvo? ¿Si, verdad? ¡Estoy emocionada!, ya sé volar en escoba pero será emocionante igual y…

Las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar interrumpiendo a Eleanor, una lechuza café dejo tres cartas en la cabeza de Eleanor; Yulia, Andrew y Teddy recibieron solo una, Mark no recibió ninguna.

Andrew miro su carta y puso cara de sufrimiento, seguido de eso la guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica, Yulia rompió el sobre y comenzó a leerla, Eleanor tenía dificultad con sus sobres y termino rompiendo una de las cartas, pero Yulia apuntó con su varita al pergamino y susurro Reparo y este se unió de nuevo.

– ¡Mira este es un dibujo de Ben! –Dijo alzando dos pergaminos con dibujos hechos por niños muy pequeños–El otro es de Ryan, ¡son mis hermanos!

Teddy examino su carta, en la parte posterior tenía escrito con una letra muy delicada Ted Remus Lupin, la abrió y sacó un pergamino ligeramente celeste.

_Querido Metamorfomago._

_¿Cómo lo pasas en Hogwarts? Espero que bien, yo no puedo contarte mucho, voy a mi escuela muggle, pero no me gusta mucho, porque varias niñas me tratan muy mal ¡Y la verdad es que no entiendo por qué!, pero no me importa demasiado, me gusta no darle importancia a esas cosas, además de eso no tengo mucho que contarte, bueno sí, Fred tuvo su primer caso de magia accidental y…me quemó el pelo ¡imagínate! ahaha, bueno Ted Remus Lupin espero noticias tuyas pronto, quiero saber cómo va tu primer año ¡ah! Y que me cuentes TODO sobre Hogwarts ¿sí?_

_Une grande__baiser, Victoire._

Victoire es su casi-prima, siempre se han llevado bien y se conocía de niños, no pudo contener la risa cuando leyó que Fred le había quemado el pelo a Victoire, era gracioso, porque Victoire era fanática de su pelo.

– ¿Quién es Victoire? –Preguntó Mark, con la boca llena de comida observando la carta de Ted.

– ¿Victoire?, oh ella es mi prima, bueno nos hemos tratado toda la vida como primos.

Teddy guardó la carta en el bolsillo de su túnica, estaba muy feliz de recibir noticias de Victoire, ella siempre le había caído bien.

– Tengo una carta de mi mamá ¿a ti que te llego Yuls? – Preguntó mirando a su amiga, esta la miró severamente.

– Ele, no me gusta Yuls –Suspiró– Pero, bueno, me llego una carta de mis padres, nada especial.

La campana sonó, los niños se apresuraron en llegar a la clase de vuelo, Eleanor se tropezó con un pilar.

– Eso dolió –Dijo riendo mientras se sobaba la frente.

– En serio eres la única persona que conozco que cuando se golpea ríe –Le dijo Yulia sonriendo débilmente.

– Muchachos ¡Por aquí! –Gritó Mark.

Los niños lo siguieron, estaban en los jardines del colegio, esa clase les tocaba con los Ravenclaws de primer año, había varias escobas sobre el pasto.

– ¿Han llegando todos? – Preguntó la profesora, era una mujer muy alta, de ojos claros y una melena negra – Bien niños, yo soy la profesora Bernadette Saumann y esta es su primera clase de vuelo, lo primero que deben hacer es, pararse frente a una escoba y atraerla a ustedes ¡vamos!

Los niños comenzaron a llamar a sus escobas, Teddy y Eleanor consiguieron atraerla hacia el fácilmente, Mark, Andrew y Yulia tardaron un rato, Eleanor ganó 10 puntos a Gryffindor por volar perfectamente.

– ¡Sí!, soy genial –Rió Eleanor.

La clase de Vuelo ya había acabado, Eleanor iba saltando feliz por los pasillos por haber volado de nuevo.

– De veras que ¡hace tiempo que no volaba una escoba, es tan sencillo y me encanta!

– A mi no se me da muy bien, a mi hermano sí, es guardián del equipo de Quidditch –Dijo Yulia Resoplando fastidiada.

– Vamos a Herbología rápido, o el profesor Neville se enojará – Propuso Mark.

– Te apoyo –Respondió Andrew.

Llegaron al Invernadero 1, el profesor Neville estaba escribiendo algo en un pergamino, Herbología la compartían con los Slytherin.

– Bien niños, vamos a trabajar con la planta Lazo del Diablo ¿Alguien conoce esta planta?

Robert Ruczinski, un compañero de cuarto de Teddy levanto la mano, los Slytherin comenzaron a molestar.

– ¿Sí, señor…?

– Ruczinski, el Lazo del Diablo es una planta que le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad, atrapa a quien está cerca de ella y para defenderse de ella hay que utilizar un hechizo de luz como el Lumos –Respondió Robert por sobre las burlas de los Slytherin.

– Muy bien, 10 puntos para Gryffindor –Volteó para buscar alguna planta– Deben saber que el Lazo del Diablo puede ser confundida con la Flor Voladora, pero deben tener en cuenta que la Flor Voladora no es violenta.

Los Slytherin cada vez molestaban más, Andy murmuraba cosas de Andrew pero él parecía no escucharlo.

– ¿Sabes algo Andrew?, tal vez no viste la carta que nuestro padre nos mando, ella decía que estaba igual de decepcionada de ti que de nuestra hermana, acéptalo querido hermano, nuestro padre te odia, al parecer soy el único hijo digno de ellos –Dijo Andy riendo satisfecho.

– Claro –Respondió Andrew con frialdad sin mirar si quiera a su hermano.

– Haha ¡por favor! Ser elegido en Gryffindor –Rió sarcástica una niña al lado de Andy.

Eleanor dejo de sonreír, si algo no soportaban era que molestaran a otros, mira severamente a Andy y resopla.

– Búscate una vida.

– ¿Perdón? –Andy la miró con cara de asco.

– ¡Sordo!, búscate una vida

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves? –chilló una Slytherin.

– La verdad es que me atrevo.

–Déjalo Eleanor, nunca lo comprenderán –Andrew observó el piso.

El profesor Neville llego con la planta Lazo de Diablo, la examinaron y dejo la tarea de anotar las características de la planta y entregarla en la próxima clase.

Gryffindor y Slytherin salieron del invernadero, Teddy ya no tenía más clases, por estar en primer año sus semanas no eran muy pesadas.

Los niños llegaron frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

– ¿Contraseña? –Preguntó ella.

– Esto… ¡Aguamenti! –Respondió Mark.

Unos chicos de tercero estaban por salir, uno se parecía mucho a Yulia, pero con expresión más risueña.

– Hola hermana ¿Cómo ha estado tu primer día? –Le despeino el cabello, sin respuesta se alejo con sus amigos por detrás del retrato

– Idiota –Murmuro ella entrando en la Sala Común.

Se sentaron en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, empezaba a hacer frío, característico de Septiembre.

– Odio a Jaspersen –Soltó Eleanor.

–Él es Jaspersen –Mark apuntó a Andrew.

– No a él ¡a su clon! –Eleanor puso cara de gorila.

– Ha, estamos igual –Respondió Andrew – ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?

– Aún es temprano –Dijo Teddy.

– ¿Y qué hacemos? ¡Me aburro! –Suspiró Eleanor.

– ¿Vamos a pasear fuera? –Propuso Yulia.

– ¡Buena idea! –Dijeron Todos.

– Pero, abríguense, hace frío afuera.

– ¡Pareces abuelita Yuls! –Rió Mark.

– Tiene razón, vamos –Teddy se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a las escaleras hacía los dormitorios, todos lo siguieron, pero Yulia y Eleanor obviamente fueron al dormitorio de niñas.

– Arg, ¿Dónde estaba mi bufanda? –Gruñó Andrew.

– ¿Qué piensan de Eleanor y Yulia? –Preguntó Mark, que estaba con una bufanda y un gorro puesto.

– ¿Qué?, Eh Son distintas, Ele es más animada, Yulia es más seria, pero me caen bien las dos –Rió Teddy.

– A mi también, ¿Y a ti Andrew?

Andrew había encontrado por fin su bufanda y se la entrelazo en su cuello.

– ¿A mí?, Eh bien, mejor bajamos

Llegaron a la Sala Común, allí estaban las dos niñas esperándolos, ellas tenían gorros y bufandas puestos al igual que ellos.

Salieron del castillo y pasearon por los jardines y llegaron al lago donde se sentaron bajo un árbol.

– ¿Y bien Tedito?, ya dime quien es Victoire –Eleanor imito una cara de gato.

Teddy la miró confundido ¿Qué quien era Victoire? ¡Su prima! ¿Qué no lo había dicho antes?

– Mi prima –Respondió pensativo –Bueno, toda la vida nos hemos tratado así.

– ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo es? –Preguntó Mark.

– Ella es…pequeña, tiene el pelo rubio liso pero su primo se lo quemó, tiene varias pecas, me gustaba contárselas haha.

– ¿Me la puedes presentar? –Preguntó Andrew recibiendo una fea mirada de Teddy con aire de ''hermano mayor''– ¡Era broma!

Pasaron la tarde hablando de anécdotas y estupideces, luego fueron a cenar y después directo a dormir.

* * *

No me gusto mucho este capítulo, pero explica cosas :) whatever. saludos.

**S**_aku_.


	3. Simple Enough

Estuve de vacaciones :c

_**Disclaimer.**_ JK es la mujer más rica de Inglaterra… yo…bueno dejémoslo así.

Septiembre pasó volando: los niños habían aprendido encantamientos, como el práctico _Wingardium Leviosa_, Teddy escribía varias veces a su abuela, le envió una carta a Victoire contándole algunas cosas de Hogwarts y alguna que otra mentirita blanca por ahí… las constantes peleas de los gemelos ni disminuían, ni aumentaban, era lo normal: Andy provocaba y Andrew ignoraba.

-Teddy, me gusta tu pelo, Uh te odio –rió Eleanor que estaba tirando del cabello de Teddy.

-No es tan entretenido como crees, Elle, ¡Ah! y me duele –se quejó el niño.

-Lo siento –rió Eleanor soltando el cabello del niño, acomodándose en el tronco de un árbol.

-Bien, ¿entonces me estabas diciendo que te gustaban los panqueques…? –miro pensativo a la niña.

-Ah sí, están ricos, ¿y sabes?, a mi mamá le quedan muy buenos, siempre me hacía cuando yo estaba en casa, pero seguro que ahora le está haciendo a mis hermanos, oh moriré –dijo entre risas.

-Tienes una familia muy linda, Elle.

-Ya, no te pongas melancólico, te he dicho que odio ese estado tuyo –Replicó con cara de dolor

-Lo sé, bromeaba –soltó Teddy, riendo… pero en el fondo era muy claro que lo decía enserio.

-Quiero hacer una maldad –dijo Eleanor de repente.

-¿Cuál?

-Mírame.

Eleanor se dirigió a un grupo de Slytherin del mismo curso, se acercó a Andy y cautelosamente le empujó la cabeza hacia adelante y volvió corriendo hacia Teddy a una velocidad increíble.

-Solo tú puedes hacer eso –Teddy se apretaba el estomago de la risa.

-Lo sé, soy una genio.

Andy miraba a todos lados con cara de dolor, pero sus amigos no le dieron información útil de quien pudo haber sido.

-¡Hola!

Voltearon y se encontraron con un Andrew con la cara llena de barro seguido de Yulia, quien estaba incluso peor que el niño.

-¿Ya, que me he perdido? –pregunto Eleanor con un tono comprometedor.

-Es que estaba buscándolos y me caí –dijo Andrew.

-Soy invisible –protestó Yulia.

-Sí, bueno estaba con ella, se me había olvidado –se disculpó.

-¿Y Mark? –preguntó Teddy.

-No sé, esta raro –respondió Andrew.

-Tengo hambre –soltó Eleanor.

-¿Me Acompañas? –pregunto Yulia a Eleanor, quien asintió y se dirigieron al castillo.

-¡Que desastre! –rio Teddy.

-Lo sé, amigo –se sentó en el pasto junto al metamorfomago.

-Rayos, todavía no logro hacer que mi piña baile –dijo Teddy con preocupación.

-Yo no lo he practicado…eh…yo…espera ¿Cuándo es el examen? –preguntó.

-Eh… pasado mañana.

-Oh, moriré –rio- ¿te digo algo?, creo que debemos hacer cosas más entretenidas.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Teddy arrancando el pasto.

-Ven sígueme.

Se levantaron y llegaron al castillo, Andrew reía malicioso cada cinco segundos, hasta llegar a la sala común, dijeron la contraseña y se dirigieron a los dormitorios de primer año.

-Bien, no le digas a nadie –Andrew miró con cara suplicante a Teddy.

-Lo juro amigo.

-Es que le pedí a Richard que le cambiara los colores a una corbata que tenia por ahí, tu sabes que Richard sabe todos esos hechizos y cosas, entonces quedo así –sacó la corbata de su baúl, y tenía verde y plateado.

-¿Y tu plan es…?

-Hacerme pasar por mi hermano.

-¿Para?

-Eso ya te lo diré –rió maliciosamente y se cambio de corbata y se coloco una túnica sin insignia –Bien ahora te necesito, pero antes iré a lavarme la cara –se dirigió al cuarto de baño y al salir estaba muy peinado y arreglado- Dime ¿estoy como mi hermano?

-Pues, tu mirada no es como la de él, es como más así –La cara de Teddy se transformó de a poco con los rasgos de Andy que eran de mirada fría y mueca burlesca.

-Ah sí, si ya la entendí –ahora Andrew era idéntico a su hermano- mis padres tienen su misma mirada.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Teddy.

-Ahora, tu iras a ver si mi sigue en los jardines.

-¿Qué?

-¡Por favor! –suplicó Andrew.

-Ah…bueno, espera.

Teddy salió de los dormitorios para dirigirse a los jardines, no entendía a Andrew pero sabía que todo resultaría muy gracioso.

Al llegar divisó a Andy y sus amigos sentados donde siempre, seguramente hablando las estupideces de la pureza de la sangre, alardeando de sus fortunas y otras cosas.

Volvió al dormitorio y le informó a su amigo que todo estaba en orden.

-No lo puedo creer, he planeado esto toda mi vida, ¡por fin lo lograré!

-¿Me lo vas a decir?

-Sí, mira…me hago pasar por mi hermano, entro a la sala común de Slytherin, voy a los dormitorios y les hago una linda broma a él y sus amigos–sacó un pequeño envase amarillo con un papel que decía, ''moco''- ¿Creo que esto te da una idea?

Al momento de leerlo el niño estallo en risas.

-Ya, ya, si –rió- ¿pero no crees que ese envase es muy pequeño? –pregunto Teddy.

-Tiene un hechizo de no sé que, no recuerdo lo que me dijo el hombre de Sortilegios Weasley.

-Bueno, ¿yo te tengo que esperar acá?

-Si quieres, no sé…

-No, no, yo me voy a comer.

-Bueno, cuando llegue al Gran Comedor te aviso cómo me fue –dijo con risita maliciosa para luego escabullirse por la puerta.

Teddy se acomodó en su cama, se dejó caer en ella, pensó en la travesura que estaba haciendo su amigo, pero de un momento a otro…el sueño se apodero de él…y se sumió en un sueño que…parecía que no tendría fin.

La imagen comenzaba a verse más clara, estaba en un bosque rodeado de oscuridad y una densa neblina.

''_Teddy acá estoy''_

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién eres?

La imagen cambió, estaba abrazando a una niña de cabellos rubios.

''_No…''_

-¿No qué?

La imagen cambió, estaba bañado en sangre, bajo un cielo nocturno y la luna llena presente en él.

-¡NO!

Despertó, veía borroso, estaba bañado en sudor, no había nadie en el dormitorio, miró la ventana, la noche ya estaba presente.

Se levanto rápidamente, un fuerte dolor en la cabeza le hizo ir más despacio, bajo con cuidado las escaleras, camino un rato y llego al Gran Comedor, se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a Eleanor que estaba riendo y disfrutando de un pollo asado.

-Hola Teddy ¿quieres de…mi? ¡POR MERLIN QUÉ TE PASÓ! –gritó.

Yulia lo miraba con cara de preocupación.

-Estas pálido Teddy –le dijo ella.

-Y TIENES EL CABELLO MUY OSCURO, al igual que tus ojos –tomó sus mejillas con sus manos- También estas frío, te vas a la enfermería AHORA.

-¡Pero estoy bien! –suplicó él.

-No, no lo estas, ya vamos yo te acompañaré.

___Eleanor lo llevó casi arrastrándolo donde Madame Pomfrey._

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto ella mirando al niño.

-No, no lo sé… ¡TEDDY! –gritó ella.

Teddy había caído al piso, no tenía fuerzas, ni nada. Cayó inconsciente al piso mientras volvía a esos sueños.


	4. Think im just happy

Hola, me atrase xD empiezan las clases y eso ustedes me entienden es algo estresante, bueno será, no es muy entretenido el capítulo pero no sé léanlo xD, es corto porque no tengo inspiración pero actualizaré más seguido :B

**Disclaimer**: no es mía la cosa po :/ xD

* * *

Teddy despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey acababa de llegar, y se dirigió a él.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó dejando un frasco en la mesita.

-Raro –se tocó la cabeza- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Lo que pasa es que, tienes una rara reacción con la luna llena niño, tendrás que aprender a controlarla –dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Es algo relacionado con la licantropía? –preguntó el niño preocupado.

-Sí, lo es debido a que eres hijo de un hombre lobo, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, porque no te convertirás en uno ni nada por el estilo, solo es cosa de controlarlo muchacho.

-Ah, gracias, ¿Cuándo me voy de acá?

-Mañana a primera hora. No tienes nada grave pero perdiste energía y debes descansar.

-Está bien –suspiró.

Dos niñas entraron en la enfermería con una canasta llena de dulces.

-Hola Teddy, vinimos a visitarte –sonrió Eleanor, sosteniendo la canasta y dejándola a los pies de la camilla de Teddy.

-Ojalá que no pases por esto de nuevo –le dijo Yulia.

-¡Por supuesto que no! , nunca, jamás –respondió Eleanor afligida- No quiero pasar por esto de nuevo...¡Ah! y te trajimos chocolates y dulces, mi mamá los envió –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, ¿y los chicos? –preguntó Teddy sacando uno de los chocolates.

-Almorzando –respondió Eleanor con una cara de desprecio.

-Verdad, ¿después tienen clases? –preguntó Teddy tontamente.

-Si –respondió Yulia brevemente.

Madame Pomfrey se acercó a los niños con una cara no muy satisfactoria.

-Niñas, el señor Lupin debe descansar, es mejor dejarlo solo para que mañana este perfecto .

-¡No hemos estado ni diez minutos acá! –reclamó Eleanor.

Yulia simplemente se dirigió hasta la salida sin decir nada, Eleanor aún reclamando la siguió.

-Volveré –dijo Eleanor antes de cerrar fuertemente la puerta.

Madame Pomfrey dio un suspiro prolongado y luego miró a Teddy.

-¿Ella es hija de Oliver Wood? –preguntó.

-Si ¿por?

-Se parecen mucho –rió y fue a ver a otros alumnos enfermos.

Teddy se quedó quieto pensando en lo que le dijo Madame Pomfrey, ¿cómo era eso de controlarlos?, ¿iba a ser difícil?, ¿Por qué nunca le había pasado antes?

De tantas preguntas sin respuestas, le comenzó a doler la cabeza, así que se acomodó en la cama para volver a dormir porque si se quedaba despierto se aburriría.

Poco a poco, iba entrando al mundo de los sueños, Teddy siempre soñaba cosas raras, tontas, y a veces tenía pesadillas frecuentes.

De un momento a otro estaba volando en un pato, y en los cielos habían muchos arcoíris, y el suelo estaba rodeado de dulces. De repente comenzó a llover chocolate, así que Teddy y su pato tuvieron que refugiarse en una montaña de dulce hasta que pasó la tormenta y …

-¡Teddy! –era la voz de la princesa de los dulces, vino con dos canastas de dulces y chocolates.

-¡Aquí estoy! –gritó Teddy saliendo de su sueño y volviendo a la enfermería con Eleanor riéndose a su lado.

-Yo también, ¿Qué estabas soñando que reías tanto? –Eleanor se apretaba el estomago por tanta risa.

-¿Qué haces acá? –pregunto enfadado, porque había interrumpido un buen sueño.

-¿Qué?, ¡Te vine a ver! –Se ofendió Eleanor –Además ya debes irte, te vine a buscar –cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda.

-¿Qué?, pero si…-Se confundió, solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que se había quedado dormido-

-Es que, dormiste toda la tarde, vine ayer, y estabas dormido, y ahora estas despierto así que nos vamos –Ordenó Eleanor.

Eleanor le pasó sus apuntes a Teddy para que no se atrasara con las materias, Mark lo abrazo muy fuerte y Andrew le dijo que si lo hacía pasar por eso nuevamente jamás volvería a hablarle.

-¿Cómo te fue con la broma? –preguntó Teddy a Andrew.

-¡No te imaginas!, Andy llegó al Gran Comedor lleno de mocos, ¡y lo mejor!, ni se había dado cuenta, imagínate tres casas enteras riéndose de él –Andrew se apretaba el estomago de risa.

Entre las risas de los tres niños, Mark comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa Mark?-preguntó Teddy afligido.

-Yo, yo extraño a mi familia –se secaba las lágrimas con la túnica –me molesta saber que ellos son diferentes a nosotros, me siento mal.

-No te sientas mal por eso, Mark –dijo Andrew con una sonrisa.

-Sí, nosotros estamos contigo –dijo Teddy de corazón.

-Nosotras igual –dijo Eleanor desde el marco de la puerta, acompañada de Yulia.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que estas allí? –la cara de Mark cambió de afligida a shockeada.

-Lo suficiente para saber que los hombres lloran –dijo Yulia.

Las niñas se acercaron a ellos, y se quedaron toda la tarde hablando, riendo y llorando y muchas cosas más.


	5. All Again For You

**Disclaimer**. Lo mismo de siempre :) perdón por el atraso, jiji, ¡Gui gracias por corregirlo!, aunque no entendi bien el último punto, volveré pronto ;) enjoy ! :)

.

Los meses pasan volando, sin darse cuenta ya estaban a diciembre, se acercaba la navidad y casi todos los estudiantes se iban a sus casas a pasar las fiestas con sus familias.

Teddy pasaría la navidad con la familia Weasley como siempre, invitaban a su abuela y a él a pasarlo en familia como dice la señora Weasley-

Victoire estaría enojada con él, no le envió muchas cartas y las que enviaba eran muy breves y no detallaban nada, en cambio ella escribía dos metros de carta para él.

-No volveré a mi casa –Suspiró Andrew.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Mark.

-¡Porque los odio! –Exclamó Andrew frunciendo el seño- ¿Y tú en qué tanto piensas Teddy?

El pelo de Teddy se torno ligeramente verde.

-La pequeña se enojara conmigo –Dijo con cara de dolor- Que Victoire Weasley se enoje contigo es terrible.

-¿Tu casi-prima, la que te manda muchas cartas? –preguntó Mark pensativo.

-Sí, ella misma, una vez se enojó conmigo por no recordar su cumpleaños, y… ella… ¡me tiro dos libros de esos gigantes en la cabeza! Quedé inconsciente por 1 día –su cabello se tornó de un verde vomito, se puso las manos en la cabeza como queriéndose arrancar el cabello en forma de desesperación.

-Wow –Exclamaron los niños- ¿y cuántos años tiene?

-Nueve.

-¿Y cómo es? –Preguntó Andrew.

-Ella es… ¡Espera! ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –Los ojos de Teddy se volvieron rojos.

-¡Por eso mismo!, quería saber cómo reaccionarias, sabía que sería una mala reacción, soy un genio –rió.

-La palabra genio no calza para nada contigo amigo – Rió Teddy dando leves palmadas a su amigo.

Mark estaba concentrado leyendo un libro, Andrew solo para molestarlo se acercó a él y se lo arrebató de las manos, Mark enseguida trató de quitárselo, después de luchar un rato se rindió, entonces Andrew aprovechó para echarle un vistazo al título.

-''CONSEJOS PARA CONQUISTAR A TU BRUJA'' –Leyó Andrew en voz alta.

-Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero es la verdad –Mark agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Hay algo que no nos has dicho, amigo –Andrew dejó caer el libro sobre la cabeza de Mark– ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-No sabía que te gustaba alguien Mark –Comentó Teddy.

-Pues nadie lo sabía, hasta ahora, claro está –Gruñó Mark.

-Bueno la cosa es que con este libro no aprenderás nada sobre chicas, son un fraude. Mira yo tengo un plan, si te quedas conmigo en navidad lo sabrás ¿Hecho? –Andrew le estrechó la mano a su amigo y este dudoso aceptó.

-Bien su nombre es Poulette y es de Ravenclaw es de nuestro curso –Suspiró Mark.

-¡Ella es linda! –Sonrió Teddy–Tenemos clases de DCAO con los Ravenclaw los Lunes ¿no?

-Pues sí, en una de esas clases se le cayó su pluma y yo se la devolví, me agradeció con una sonrisa muy linda y… –Los ojos de Mark brillaban y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

-Ya, ya después hablaremos de eso Mark, guarda tu cursilería para después, que yo te enseño, todo lo que necesitas saber –le dijo Andrew a su amigo dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, adiós amigos, los veo de vuelta a clases –Teddy sonrió a sus amigos y luego salió del cuarto y llegó a la Sala Común donde estaban Eleanor y Yulia sentadas en el sofá hablando.

-Hola chicas, ¿vuelven a sus casas para Navidad? –Preguntó el chico

-Oh si, ¿Ya es hora de irse? –Preguntó Eleanor aplaudiendo.

-No sé yo me iba, ¿vamos?

Junto a los demás estudiantes de Gryffindor se dirigieron a la oficina del señor Longbottom, para viajar por la red-flu.

-Bien, cuando diga sus nombres tomen un poco de polvo de la bolsa, entren a la chimenea y…

-¡Ya lo sabemos profesor! –Interrumpió uno de los alumnos de sexto, luego todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor comenzaron a alegar que era cierto.

-Bueno, bueno –Rió el profesor–Comenzaré a llamarlos… Karin Blümel.

Una pelirroja pasó al frente, tomó un puñado de polvo flu, entró en la chimenea, gritó, se incendió y desapareció.

Después de muchos nombres más, llamaron a Teddy.

-Bueno, adiós amigas, nos vemos –Sonrió a las niñas y fue hacía adelante.

Tomó un poco de polvo, luego entró a la chimenea, gritó ''Cortinas Plateadas'', enseguida apareció en la chimenea de su casa, su abuela estaba esperándolo con una tarta de melaza recién horneada.

-¡Abuela! –Teddy la abrazó fuertemente como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Pequeño Teddy! –Le pasó la tarta de melaza–Mejor vienes a comerla en la mesa y hablamos, ya que no te molestaste en escribirme muy seguido.

Teddy se sentó en la mesa, le dio un susto de muerte cuando escucho una voz a su lado.

-Hola Teddy –Dijo la voz, un poco chillona pero él la conocía muy bien.

-Eh, hola Vic, tanto tiempo –Le dijo él con nerviosismo, miró a su abuela que reía maliciosamente.

-¡Hola!, bueno ¿no vas a comer? –Señaló la tarta de melaza.

-Esto, yo –comenzó a comer lentamente, Victoire lo miraba con una sonrisa falsa.

-Te escribimos muchas veces querido Teddy –Dijo Andrómeda.

-Sí, esperábamos largas respuestas tuyas, ¿pero que recibimos? –Dijo Victoire mirando a Andrómeda.

-Pues nada, y sabes lo que te mereces.

-Eh, ¿un abrazo? –Sonrió el niño.

-No, querido, algo que los hombres odian –Respondió Andrómeda mirando a Victoire con una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Ir de compras con nosotras! –Gritó Victoire.

El cabello de Teddy se volvió verde vómito, él odiaba ir de compras con su abuela, ya era terrible con ella, pero con Victoire era tres veces peor.

-¡Así que abrígate que ya nos vamos! –Ordenó Andrómeda levantándose de la mesa seguida de Victoire.

Fue a tomar su abrigo ya que no le quedaba otra opción.


	6. If it means a lot of you

**Disclaimer**. nada me pertenece :c

Aquí va :3 prometo, ahora si no demorarme tanto c:

* * *

Tener una semana con sus seres queridos fue lo único que necesitó para sentirse bien, aunque Victoire aún no le perdonaba, él estaba muy feliz.

Extrañaba esa mesa repleta de pelirrojos, comiendo, bromeando, todos muy felices, Quizá no eran su familia de sangre pero si lo eran de corazón.

Pero esa semana terminó y tuvieron que volver a clases, Recordando que Mike y Andrew se habían quedado en la escuela, fue directamente al dormitorio a preguntarles cómo iban con su ''plan''.

Al pasar por la Sala Común, saludó a Yulia y Eleanor que estaban junto a la chimenea leyendo una revista. A veces no entendía como Eleanor se juntaba con Yulia, si eran totalmente diferentes.

Abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio se encontró con Mike y Andrew postrados en el suelo, rodeados de envoltorios de chocolate.

-¿Qué paso acá? –preguntó Teddy riendo-

-Queríamos saber quien comía más chocolates, pero paramos al mismo tiempo –respondió Andrew.

-¡Tengo que vomitar! –gritó Mike, luego desapareció corriendo por la puerta del dormitorio-

-¿Y cómo les fue con su ''plan''? –preguntó Teddy aguantándose la risa-

-¿Qué plan? ¡Ah! Eso… bueno, Mike es la persona más tímida del mundo, cuando hice que tratara de hablar con ella, pues ¡Mike balbuceaba!, y ¡Sudaba!, al parecer no está listo para esto –dijo Andrew peinándose glamorosamente.

Teddy no podía aguantar la risa, caminó hasta su cama y se dejo caer sobre ella.

-¿Y a ti como te fue con…? –preguntó Andrew mirando por la ventana.

-¡Ah!, pues sigue enojada conmigo, pero da igual, ya se le pasará.

Sus compañeros de habitación llegaron, estuvieron hablando un breve rato, pero se fueron rápidamente, Teddy siempre ha pensado que son raros, pues solo hablaban entre ellos.

-También lo piensas ¿cierto? –preguntó Andrew que aún miraba por la ventana.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De ellos dos. Son bastante misteriosos, se nota que esconden algo, y quiero saber qué es –dijo volteando con cara seria y pensativa.

-Prefiero no entrometerme –dijo Teddy pacíficamente.

-Bueno, lo haré con o sin tu ayuda, siempre descubro lo que trama la gente –presumió.

Mike llego al dormitorio tomado de los brazos de Yulia y Eleanor, un poco pálido y con cara de asco, caminaron hasta su cama donde él se dejo caer.

-¡Trajimos a Mike porque vomitó en plena escalera! –gritó Eleanor riendo fuertemente.

Teddy notó que Yulia miraba de reojo a Andrew muchas veces, pero no le dio importancia.

-¡Mentira!. Eres un tonto, Mike –dijo Andrew burlándose.

-Bueno chicos, ¿y qué hicieron en la navidad? –preguntó Yulia con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas.

-¡Nosotros nos quedamos acá!, Mike y yo, hablando de cosas de hombres así que no entenderías –Andrew posó su mano en sus labios con cara burlesca.

-Viendo al pobre de Mike, puedo sacar mi propia conclusión, por mi parte, pasé la navidad con mi abuela, y mis hermanos, somos muchos, muchas travesuras y todo eso –respondió Eleanor.

-Nadie te preguntó –dijo ásperamente Andrew pero luego se echó a reír dejando a Eleanor con cara de pena y sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

Teddy reía con ellos. En ese momento se fijó en ellos, en todo lo que decían, hacían y hasta lo que no demostraban. Su cabello cambió muchas veces de tonos, creyó sentir las emociones de los demás dentro de él, aunque no lo comprendió bien.

Sacó propias conclusiones: Eleanor era muy extrovertida pero por otra parte Yulia ni siquiera abría la boca, Andrew bromeaba demasiado, la mirada de Yulia es bastante intensa, Eleanor nunca se calla y a Andrew le encanta reír.

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos, Teddy tienes el pelo rosado –Dijo Eleanor con cara pensativa mirándolo seriamente pero se notaba que no podía contener la risa, todos comenzaron a reír, hasta Yulia, dejando a Teddy un poco sonrojado pero riendo igualmente.

Eleanor y Yulia dejaron el dormitorio riendo.

-¿Sabes qué? Yulia es bastante linda –dijo Teddy.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Andrew un poco alterado.

-No, ¿Habría algún problema con eso? –pregunto Teddy claramente insinuando algo.

-Pues no –dijo un poco enfadado.

-Oigan, sigo aquí –reclamó Mike que estaba tumbado en su cama.

-Bueno…pues ¡Vamos a comer! –sugirió Andrew con una sonrisa, Teddy lo siguió, pero Mike prefirió quedarse en el dormitorio.


	7. The voices inside my own

Despues de más de un año he vuelto :B xD Holi

* * *

Teddy ya terminaba su primer año en Hogwarts con excelentes calificaciones, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Eleanor quien tenía dos Desastrosos.

-¡No se me dan bien las pociones! Pero que mas da -dijo Eleanor subiendo al tren y cargando una mochila llena de dulces.

Los niños se sentaron frente a las niñas, Eleanor comenzó a hablar.

-¿Y que haran para las vacaciones? Yo volaré mi escoba -dijo sonriente- Ah y tamien comere muchos panqueques -puso involuntariamente cara de gorila

-Pues yo no estoy contento de irme a casa -refunfuño Andrew-

-¡Nadie estaría contento de ir a tu casa! -bromeó Teddy.

El viaje se hizo muy corto debido a que los niños hablaban y hablaban; ademas de las tonterías de Eleanor.

-¡Prometan escribirme! -Dijo Eleanor al separarse de ellos corriendo hacia su gran familia.

-¡Adios a todos! -Se despidió Yulia encontrandose con su hermano para irse juntos.

Un hombre alto, flacuchento y de gafas se acercó a Teddy y le dió un fuerte abrazo.

¡Harry! -gritó el niño.

-¡Teddy! Ya veo que eres amiga de Eleanor la hija de Oliver Wood, él era el capital del equipo de Quidditch cuando yo era niño -Dijo Harry alegremente.

-Pero...¿No eras tú el capitan del equipo de Quidditch? -Preguntó un confundido Teddy.

-Sí, pero el lo era cuando yo entré al equipo de Quidditch -Sonrió Harry- ¿Ellos son Mark y Andrew?

-Sí, ¡Son mis amigos! -El cabello de Teddy se tornó de un verde brillante

-¡Usted es Harry Potter! -Dijo un asombrado Andrew- Si me da su autografo mi familia estará enojadisima ¿¡Me lo da por favor! -Sacó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma de su mochila.

Harry le firmó el autografo a Andrew quien estaba maravillado, Teddy se despidió de sus amigos y Harry lo llevó en el auto, destino al 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Al llegar se encontraron en la sala con Ginny y Lily entre sus brazos, ella lo miró encantada y preguntó.

-Teddy ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer año?

-¡Excelente! Fue lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida -Su cabello se tornó de un azul muy vivo.

-Tambien le fue muy bien con las notas -Expuso Harry-

-¡Ame ezo! -gritó un niño pequeño.

-¡No es mía! Es MI escoba -grito un castaño.

¡Ya basta! Dejen de pelear -gritó Ginny- James tu le vas a prestar la escoba a tu hermano.

-¡Pero Mamá!

-Nada de peros, mejor saluden a Teddy

-¡Teddy! -gritó James.

Aprovechando que su herman estaba distraido, Albus tomó la escoba de juguete de James y la montó divertido.

-¡James! Te traje un regalo -sacó de su bolsillo una rana de chocolate y se la dió a James.

-¡Muchas gracias!

El niño abrió el envoltorio y la rana salió disparada den el aire, James se asustó, pero trató de atrapar la revoltosa rana, su padre la atrapó en el aire y se la dió en la boca a su hijo.

-Teddy tu abuela llegará en un rato -Dijo Ginny.

-Vendran todos los primos a cenar -Expuso Harry.

#

Los primeros en llegar fueron Ron, Hermione, Rose y Hugo; luego Bill y Fleur con Victoire, Dominique y Louis.

-¡Teddy! -se asombró Victoire- Pensé que estabas en Hogwarts

-¡Ya salí! -Dijo contento el peliazul.

Cuando todos llegaron, los niños se quedaron en la sala de estar, por otro lado los adultos se reunieron todos en la cocina.

Louis y Molly estaban preparando una broma para Roxane y Lucy; Fred le mostraba los nuevos sortilegios de su padre a James; Dominique estaba sentada leyendo una revista muggle; Albus jugaba con Rose al doctor y Teddy con Victoire estaban apartados en un rincón de la sala.

-¿Hiciste nuevos amigos? -Preguntó Victoire emocionada.

-¡Si! Eleanor, Yulia, Mark y Andrew -dijo contando con los dedos.

-Vaya, ojala que cuando yo entre tenga varias amigas -dijo una preocupada Victoire.

-Claro que las tendras, además yo también estaré ahí -Rió Teddy- ¿Que le paso a tu largo pelo! Ahora esta muy corto

-Las niñas de la escuela me lo cortaron ¡Pero ya no iré más! -dijo enfadada- Tuve un enojo tan grande que hice que la niña que me cortó el pelo se cayera frente a todos y se le vieron los calzones rosados ¡Frente a toda la clase!

Teddy explotó de la risa, Victoire era casi tan divertida como Eleanor.

Fue una tarde divertida para toda la familia, aunque Ginny y Angelina estaban bastante enojadas debido a que James y Fred probaron una golosina que no habia sido provada previamente por George y quedaron con la piel verde, George calmó a las dos diciendoles que el efecto pinta-verde era temporal.

La noche se hizo presente y las familias se iban retirando. Victoire y Teddy habían hablado toda la tarde, el niño se sentía muy feliz por estar con la pequeña rubia, Victoire siempre le subía el animo al peliazul, en esos momentos lo único que el quería era llevar a Victoire a Hogwarts pero aún no era el tiempo para hacerlo, pero solo faltaba un año.

-Victoire, ¿En qué casa quieres estar? -preguntó emocionado Teddy.

-¡Obviamente en Gryffindor! Soy una niña muy valiente -respondió Victoire con una mano en el pecho.

-¡Estaremos en la misma casa! Yo te mostrare Hogwarts, porqué te puedes perder ¡Es muy grande! -dijo el niño con los ojos brillantes.

-Victoige quegida ya nos vamos -dijo Fleur mirando muy contenta a los niños, a Fleur siempre le ha agradado Victoire, desde que él le dió un besito a la recién nacida Victoire le tiene un cariño muy especial al niño.

-¡Adios Teddy!, ven a mi casa algún día en las vacaciones -sonrió dandole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla a Teddy.

-¡Adios a todos! -se despidió amistosamente Teddy.

Las unicas primas que quedaban eran Molly y Lucy que eran mellizas y se odiaban a muerte, Lucy estaba tirandole el pelo a Molly y ella por su parte le estaba mordiendo el brazo.

-¡Ya basta las dos! -las regañó Percy- Ya nos vamos a casa, abriguense bien

Las niñas corrieron a ponerse sus abrigos, ya que odiaban ver a su padre molesto.

La abuela de Teddy estaba en la cocina hablando con Ginny y Harry, Teddy no la había visto hasta que se dirigio a dicho lugar.

-¡Abuela! No te había visto

-Yo si, pero estabas tan animado hablando con la pequeña rubia que no quise molestarlos -rió significativamente Andrómeda.

-Victoire me invitó a su casa en las vacaciones abuela ¿Puedo ir? -preguntó el niño de pelo azul emocionado.

-Claro que sí pequeño Teddy -dijo dandole un abrazo- Nosotros ya nos vamos a casa Harry ya es tarde...

-Iré a dejarlos esperenme -Harry fué a buscar un abrigo.

-Gracias Harry -dijo afablemente Andromeda.

Harry fue a dejar a casa a Teddy, hablaron mucho de Hogwarts en el camino a casa, al llegar Teddy se fue derecho a dormir ya que habia sido un largo día...

* * *

Saludos al Nacho :)


	8. La mejor broma de Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **Teddy no me pertenece por muy doloroso que parezca :'(

* * *

Las vacaciones de Teddy no podían ser más divertidas, el chico fue a la gran copa de Quidditch, pasó divertidos momentos en La Madriguera, la casa de Victoire y en casa de Harry.

Recibió cartas de Mark, Andrew y Eleanor, pero muchas más de esta última, que contaba muchas anécdotas divertidas de sus vacaciones.

Pero ya era el momento de volver a Hogwarts. Ya había comprado todos los libros y materiales en vacaciones, así que ese 1 de septiembre se fue directo a King Cross. Harry estaba en Bulgaria por una importante misión por esa razón no pudo acompañarlos.

-¡Teddy! –Gritó a lo lejos una voz conocida que venía acercándose cada vez más.

-¡Eleanor! –La niña se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazo dejándolo casi sin respiración.

Eleanor tenía la boca manchada con chocolate y el pelo revuelto, sonreía como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida.

Andrew apareció tras Teddy y le dio un gran susto, estaba con una chica muy parecida a él.

-Andrew, nos vemos no pierdas el tren –dijo dulcemente alejándose de ellos.

-Es mi hermana, tuvimos que venir solos, nuestros padres solo querían acompañar a Andy –dijo disgustado.

-Y ¿por qué? –Preguntó Eleanor igual de disgustada. Ella odiaba las injusticias y más aún si se trataba de Slytherins.

-Pues, porque yo soy Gryffindor, mi hermana Ravenclaw y no Slytherin –Explicó aún más disgustado.

-¡Que malditos! –Chilló Eleanor.

Yulia se acercó hacía ellos tenía entre sus brazos a un gato negro.

-Yuls ¡Te dará mala suerte! –Gritó Eleanor.

-No seas boba, eso son solo cuentos muggles –Rodó los ojos- Hola a todos.

Teddy se acercó a su abuela quien estaba hablando con el comité de abuelas de Hogwarts.

-Abuela iré con mis amigos a buscar un compartimento –Dijo el peliazul muy contento.

-Claro cariño, no olvides escribirme –Lo abrazó muy fuerte antes de que el niño subiera al tren.

Una vez en el tren, buscaron un compartimento vacío, tras una larga búsqueda encontraron uno libre.

Mientras estaban contando sus grandes anécdotas y travesuras del verano, Mark llegó con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Casi pierdo el tren! –dijo Mark sobresaltado.

Los niños pasaron el viaje entre risas y ranas de chocolates, al llegar al castillo se dirigieron a la mesa Gryffindor para esperar la selección.

En cuanto la cena terminó, los niños se dirigieron a su Sala Común y se acomodaron en uno de los sillones.

-¿Sabías que mi hermano sale con tu hermana? –Preguntó Yulia a Andrew.

-¡¿Qué? –Se asombró Andrew.

-Sí, en verano se enviaban cartas todos los días, y bueno mi hermano no es de estar enviando cartas, así que lo espié –Explicó Yulia.

-¿¡Como que me espiaste! –Reclamó tras ella su hermano mayor.

-¡Ah! Como si fuera el fin del mundo idiota –ironizó Yulia.

-Silencio, enana boba –susurró y luego se dirigió a Andrew- ¿Tú eres el hermano de Anilda, cierto? –Andrew asintió- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? –Los chicos se dirigieron a un rincón de la Sala Común.

-¡Mi hermano Ryan le cambió el color de piel a mi hermana Olivia –Dijo Eleanor orgullosa- Se lo merece por criticona.

-¿Por qué criticona? –Preguntó Teddy.

-Porque dice que soy sosa, glotona, sucia, desordenada, torpe –Se quejó Eleanor.

Los niños rieron por el comentario de Eleanor, los tres sabían que era verdad pero evitar hacer enojar más a Eleanor.

Andrew volvió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es un buen chico –Dijo orgulloso-No quiere que mis padres sepan de su amor y lo entiendo muy bien.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó un curioso Mark.

-Pues, mis padres son unos OGROS, tienen la cabeza llena de trolls con sus historias de Slytherin, para ellos ya es malo que dos de sus hijos sean de una casa que no sea Slytherin y les resultaría aún peor que alguno de sus hijos se relacione con un Gryffindor.

-Tú eres Gryffindor ¿Qué te dijeron por ello? –Preguntó Teddy

-Me enviaron una carta que jamás leí, pero en casa se la pasan alabando al crío Andy.

-Propongo que le hagamos una broma a esos Slytherin, hay una chica que dice que soy boba –dijo Eleanor disgustada.

-Aún tengo la corbata –le giñó un ojo a Teddy.

-¡Vamos, no tenemos que ser como ellos! –protestó Yulia.

-Lo haremos con o sin ti Yuls, traje varios objetos de Sortilegios Weasley vayan a su dormitorio y yo llego al suyo en unos minutos.

Todos los chicos subieron a sus dormitorios, Eleanor llegó con una mochila casi llena, la abrió dejando ver muchos Sortilegios, los legendarios caramelos longuilingos, pastillas vomitivas, bombones desmayo entre muchos más.

-Bueno ¿Qué usamos? –preguntó emocionada.

-¡Todos! –gritó Andrew.

Los niños se pasaron toda la parte preparando la broma para Andy y sus amigos.

#

Al día siguiente se despertaron y fueron directo al Gran comedor para desayunar, platicaron en códigos sobre la Gran Broma y repasaron cada uno de los pasos.

Asistieron a su primera clase de pociones del año, la cual compartían con los Slytherin, Yulia acordó con los chicos que si Andy y sus amigos los molestaban, se podría llevar a cabo la broma, si no los provocaba esta no sucedería.

-Sosa –susurró una Slytherin pasando por el lado de Eleanor.

-Ella también se merece una broma –susurró Eleanor al oído de Teddy.

-Ella es la que más se merece una broma, cuando éramos niños me mordió el brazo, miren mi cicatriz –Andrew se subió la manga de la túnica y dejo ver una fea cicatriz de unos marcados dientes.

-¿La conoces? –susurró Teddy.

-Es mi prima…

-¡Silencio por favor! –bramó la profesora.

Pasaron todo el día riéndose por lo bajo, hablando el códigos acerca de la gran broma y con las miradas furtivas de Yulia.

Al fin llego la tarde, los niños estaban impacientes por concretar la gran broma, se dirigieron al dormitorio de los muchachos y Andrew se cambió la corbata y la túnica haciéndose pasar por un Slytherin. Bajaron cautelosamente a la Sala Común sin que ningún estudiante se diera cuenta de su travesura, saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda se percataron que Andy se encontraba con su prima y muchos Slytherin en los jardines del colegio, cuando estuvo todo listo, Andrew se fue a la Sala Común de los Slytherin con la esperanza de encontrarse con un alumno que supiera la contraseña de la casa de Slytherin.

Al otro día se hablaba en todas las casa que Andy Jaspersen, Macarena Horsman y otros alumnos de Slytherin se habían convertido en canarios, se les alargó la lengua, sangraron por la nariz toda la noche y finalmente despertaron en la enfermería por haberse desmayado.

Los niños dejaron esta anécdota como _la_ _mejor broma de Hogwarts._


End file.
